Happy Birthday, Love
by MelMat
Summary: Mello's birthday..what else!


_Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO!<em>**

_This was an RP fic done with my MattyMatt. It was my (Mello) birthday sex done a little early (but writing it out took some time), since Matty has to work tonight.. *sniffles*_

**_Played as:_**

_**Matt:** ShinigamiMailJeevas_

_**Mello:** MelMat_

_Written to Without You I'm Nothing by Placebo Ft David Bowie (place to start song is marked)_

_**WARNING: MAJOR LEMON ALERT AND LANGUAGE...DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:30 am Dec 13th<strong>_

It was early morning as the last of the guests filed out of the apartment, leaving one sexy blonde to his gorgeous red-head. They celebrated the occasion early due to the fact Matt had to work the actual night of Mello's birthday.

_**(song starts)**_

The music still filtered through the place as the blonde slowly danced to the bar where his perfect lover stood with a grin. Matt's eyes followed every move, Mello's body called to him in unspeakable ways.

"Have fun?" Matt asked as he poured a drink in Mello's glass. The blonde smiled and raised his glass next to the others in the air .

"Happy Birthday to meeeeeeeeee!" Mello said loudly with a giggle. Matt couldn't help but to pull his lover into his arms and kiss him.

"Ha-" was all he managed to get it out before Mello consumed his lips in a deep kiss. Mello then pulled away slightly and whispered a thanks against Matt's lips knowing what he tried to say. The red head grabbed a fist of blonde hair, and received a gasp from his lover. Mello couldn't help but grin.

Mello couldn't help but grin. He licked at Matt's lips, winked and then ran off towards the bedroom. He knew it wouldn't be long before Matt would follow and then their private celebration can unfold. Matt jogged after him, almost leaving no time for Mello to get to the room. He slammed Matt against the wall as he entered and gave him a kiss that literally made the red-head's knees weak.

Matt moaned into the kiss. He felt the pleasurable dizziness take over and loved it. Mello's hand slid into Matt's pants without undoing them and groped him. Matt grabbed the blonde's hair hard and arch into him. In return Mello's breath increased as the kissed. He could feel his lover harden to his touch.

"Matt?" Mello whispered breathlessly against his lips.

The red-head looked a little unfocused, "Hmmmmm?"

Mello smiled at Matt as a thought came to his mind and he backed away, looking at him briefly. Matt couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. The blonde's head cocked to the side as he ripped at the buttons of his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, taking his boxers with him. Matt hardened more with Mello so close, eager for what his blonde wanted.

Mello spun him around and backed him against the bed, then pushed him with a force. He watched Matt land on the bed and ripped off the offensive clothing that was his jeans and boxers. The red-head propped up on his elbows and stared lustfully at him. Mello's hand softly slid along Matt's inside thigh and he turned to walk towards the nightstand.

"Mello?" The red-head asked but only received a mischievous grin, with a mix of seductiveness.

Mello took out a dark scarf and made his way back to Matt. The blonde slid it over his skin. The silky fabric was cool to the touch. It felt amazing as it wrapped and slipped from the red-head's heated flesh. Mello pulled it up Matt's body and gently covered his beautiful green eyes.

He kissed him and slid off his lap, standing by the bed. Matt groaned at the lack of touch. He wanted to pull the scarf down but dared not to touch it. Mello quietly took his clothes off and the no sound tortured the other's senses. Mello crawled between Matt's legs and licked up as he started at his balls and finally swirled his tongue around the tip.

"Mel-" Matt couldn't help but push closer to Mello's mouth. He moaned softly as Mello took him in, all the way into his throat.

Matt's eyes closed tightly behind the scarf, and tried to bite back another moan, but it was useless. Mello could feel the vein as his teeth slid along Matt's hard cock. His body was so hot, and the blonde wanted him, no needed him as Matt's finger's scratched at his scalp, clenching his hair in his hand and pulled.

Mello moved onto Matt's lap and without warning or even prep to himself , pushed himself down. Matt moaned loudly in surprise. He couldn't see but knew how Mello would look at this moment. It aroused him in a way that was unexplainable.

The blonde dug his nails into Matt's chest as he moved faster on him. He bit his lip so no sound was made, at least not yet. His head fell back and a failed attempt by Mello put a smile on Matt's face as a loud moan escaped.

Matt raised up and his arms wrapped around the blonde and his mouth sucked on any skin that could be reached. The red-head could feel Mello's heart through his body, as he thrust up harder, wanting to hear more of those sexy moans. Mello's hands moved up Matt's back to the nape of his neck. His fingers twisted through his hair. Mello couldn't help but to pull done and bit at Matt's lips.

One of Mello's hands slowly lifted the scarf from Matt's eyes. He wanted the other to see him. Matt blinked to adjust his sight again and smiled when he saw his sexy blonde. Mello moved faster now, his eyes focused intently on the red-head. The blonde ran his tongue across his top lip as he gave Matt lustful gaze of his own.

Matt leaned to kiss him, but pecked his cheek at the last moment. He winked at Mello before he was pushed back to the mattress. Matt looked up as Mello changed his movements. He now raised himself up and slammed back down onto the to Matt, wanting him deeper inside.

"Fuck Mello!" Matt hissed . He dug his fingers into Mello's hip, helping him press harder and felt his nails cut open skin as the blonde lost himself to him.

Mello chanted his name over and over again in a euphoric state. He slowed down and his arms raised over his head. His hips circled in slow motion and his head fell back. "Ohhh fuckkk fuckkkk fuckkkk..ngh!"

The sight drove straight to Matt's cock as he bit his lip to the point it bled. All he wanted to do was hear Mello call his name and want more, beg him for more. The blonde raised his head up and stared down at the dots of blood that lined his cherry lips. Mello leaned down, continuing to move slowly and licked the blood. His eyes closed as the taste filled his mouth.

Matt's hand trailed the curve of Mello's ass nails raked over already sensitive flesh. The blonde moaned loudly as he raised off the other and the slowly slid back down. He teased his lover.

"Oh fuck" Matt's eyes squeezed shut for a second, but he forced himself to look, not wanting to miss watching Mello.

The blonde contracted his muscles around Matt, knowing it would drive him crazy and was met with a loud growl. Matt thrust into him harshly.

"OH MY GOD!" Mello screamed loudly.

Matt loved it when he was vocal and did it again.

"Holy fuck Matty, AGAIN!" The blonde's body arched at the feeling going through his body. Matt ran a finger beside his cock and forced it into Mello as Matt fucked him hard.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODDDDDDD! Mello saw stars. Matt stretched him farther. He pressed himself to the bed more as he arched his hips up more.

Mello moved faster and faster on him, loosing total control of it all. The finger added pain to the intense pleasure. Matt moaned loudly. The blood coated his lips. Mello called out his name, and begged him to fuck him harder. The red-head pull his hand away and flipped his lover onto his back.

"Yessss!" Mello cried out as Matt grabbed a leg and put it over his shoulder. He thrust hard back into the waiting body.

Mello's hands gripped the sheet of the bed and pulled them up towards his face trying to muffle his cries as Matt bent him halfway and slid deep within the warmth. Mello's cries urged him on. He couldn't' believe how fucking sexy Mello was beneath him right now.

"Ma-" The red-heads name got caught in Mello's throat.

Matt's free hand goes to the blonde's cock and stroked it quickly, nails scratching the sides.

"Let me hear you." The red-head bent to kiss Mello's neck.

!" The words blended together in cry of blissful pleasure.

Mello's voice sent shivers through him, "Yes, fuck yes!" His pace quickened. Mello continued to repeat what was said before only louder. He knew he was so close as his body began to tighten. Matt turned Mello on his side a little and slammed back into him as hard as he could. The blonde bit into a pillow , but it did nothing to muffles the high pitch scream.

Matt's entire body coiled inside as his nails dug into Mello's cock. The actions had the blonde literally clawing at the anything he could grab to cover his face.

"Come on Mihael, cum for me." Matt whispered against his neck. He was so close, Matt felt his balls tighten and needed to let go, but refused until Mello did.

"Matty…Matty..Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuckkkkk yeah..!" The feeling shot through Mello's body as he let it all go.

Matt slammed into him with everything he had, and growled loudly. He closed his eyes as his orgasm was ripped from him in the mist of Mello screaming. The blonde rode out his own, moving against him, not wanting to stop. His hand gripped Matt's hip tightly and pulled him hard against him. The red-head moaned in surprise, as the blonde trembled with the intensity of it all.

"Happy Birthday love," Matt gasped.

Mello closed his eyes and his mouth open . It spilled the sounds of completion as he breathed hard. The blonde looked at Matt with half lidded eyes and smiled. Then kissed him.

"I love you Mail."

Matt shivered from the sensations that remained but smile widely.

"I love you to Mihael."

Mello closed his eyes and then sighed in contentment. Matt watched his love drift off into a content birthdays slumber. Then he huffed as he grabbed the alarm clock to set it for work, with that down he moved closer to Mello and enjoyed the last few hours next to his birthday boy. The warmth of Mello's skin easily put him to sleep, but not before hearing an innocent sleepy-

"Thank you Matty." and if Mello could have only seen the smile on Matt's face at that moment, he would have known how truly loved he was.


End file.
